


Only Two People in the Universe

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [45]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Shovel Talk, competitions, high fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Did you know there's a correct way to high-five someone? Yeah, neither did Peter.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: tumblr prompts [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Only Two People in the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just unlock a memory? yeah  
> prompt: an incredibly loud and painful high-five

“And the winners of the 14th Annual New York State Academic Decathlon Finals are…”

The room seemed to be holding its breath. Midtown Tech from New York City and Underwood Prep from Albany had tied in the last official round of the tournament. Each team had to send one member to complete a written test independent of their team in under 20 minutes. 

Underwood sent a girl named Ashleigh McCorant. 

Midtown sent Peter Parker.

“... Midtown Technical High School!”

Harley whooped as the room exploded around him. He saw their group of parents cheering in the crowd, and their team was going apeshit. Even MJ was jumping up and down, which based on the look of it had terrified Flash. 

Peter was the only one standing still, completely shocked about the result. 

“Peter!” Harley ran up to him and lifted him right off his feet. “You did it! We won!” He spun them around and dipped Peter into a kiss. 

“We won,” Peter wheezed. “Holy shit we fucking won.”

He hoisted him up onto his shoulders. “C’mon! Everybody give it up for Midtown’s resident genius!”

The team mobbed them, chanting Peter’s name. Harley felt one hand in his hair while Peter steadied himself. Someone had handed them the trophy, and it got passed up to Peter who held it above his head. 

Harley looked up at his boyfriend. He was so happy, his eyes were crinkled up at the sides. 

Peter looked down at him, and his smile got impossibly wider. 

~~~

At some point, Tony had managed to herd everyone back to the busses with the promise of food back at Stark Tower. 

There was a buffet of pizza set up there, and they were able to really celebrate their win without the other team glaring at them from across the room. 

Harley was standing at Peter’s shoulder talking to someone’s grandma when Tony pulled him aside. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you, kid.”

“What’s-” Harley gasped. “Mama!”

Macy Keener somehow managed not to collapse when her son tackled her. “Hey, sweetie-pie. Saw that you won today.”

His face got red as he huffed. “The real winner is this little darling.” He tugged on Peter’s sleeve. “Hey babe, there’s someone I want you to meet.”

Peter turned to look at the woman. “Um, hi. I’m Peter. Peter Parker.”

“The Peter Parker my son is dating?”

“Mrs. Keener!” Peter immediately reached out to shake her hand. “Ma’am, I have to say, you raised an absolutely lovely son.”

She leaned back her head to laugh. “I raised a little shit of a son, but I’m glad he turned out well enough to find you, dear.”

Harley squawked, but he didn’t have much sway in this conversation. 

His mom ruffled his hair. “You can go socialize. I’ll catch up with you later, but I want to get to know your boyfriend without you here.”

“Mama-”

“Don’t you ‘mama’ me! Shoo!”

Peter reached up to kiss his cheek. “Go on sweetheart, I’ll be fine. Nat was looking for you anyways.”

He only pouted a little before Peter smacked his arm lightly, and he made his way across the room to find Natasha. 

~~~

“I’ve heard a lot about you, kid,” Macy commented once Harley was out of earshot.

“I’ve heard more about you, ma’am.”

“You’re good for him.”

Peter hummed with a faint smile on his face. “I love him.”

“Good. Don’t fuck it up.”

“I would never.”

They sat in companionable silence for a moment. 

“He misses you.”

She sighed. “I know. How’s New York treating him?”

“He threatened to fight all the rats in the city last week.”

“Oh lordy,” she snorted. “Care to tell me that story?”

He laughed before launching into the whole tale of how they got lost in the Bronx while running errands, and everything had just fallen apart from there. 

It didn’t take long for them to bond over the boy that held both of their hearts. 

Nearing the end of their conversation, Harley made eye contact with Peter from across the room and motioned for him to come over. 

“Looks like he needs you.”

“Yeah,” Peter sighed and held up a finger to tell Harley to wait. “We have to meet back up at some point though.”

“Oh yes. Before you go though, I saw how you won that tournament for your team. High-five!”

He high-fived her, and she scoffed. “Did no one ever teach you how to high-five? The hell was that, city boy?”

“There’s a way to do it properly?”

She looked at him scandalized. “Yes there is! Boy, if you don’t-” She picked up his hand. “So the key is to watch the other person’s elbow and to just go for it. Sweet Jesus, how have you made it this far in life?”

“I have no idea ma’am.”

“Right then. One more time and if I say you’re good, you can go back and see my son.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Oh for heaven's sake, call me Macy.”

“Of course Macy.”

~~~

Peter was at his side a few minutes after he tried to get him to come over. “We need you to settle a bet,” Harley told him. 

He looked between Bucky, Nat, and Harley. “Okay?”

“In theory, if we managed to achieve a sustainable form of space travel, do you think kids will have space meets?”

“Space what?”

Okay,” Nat held up a hand, “your school has swim meets right? Or track meets?”

“Yes?”

“So in theory, do you think schools would make a sport out of space and have meets for it?”

He looked at Bucky. “What the hell?”

Bucky shrugged. “I was just sitting here and these two started yelling at me about space and the logistics of whatever they’re talking about happening.”

“It’s not that likely. Unless schools manage to get funding, it’ll never work. Anyways, what would the sport even be?”

“Don’t-” Bucky started. 

“Well-” Steve appeared out of nowhere and started talking about various movements and activities. 

The other super soldier sighed heavily. “This has been going on for 10 minutes.”

“Have you tried getting Pepper to reign in her wife?”

“And risk a debate about funding? I’d rather fall off another train.”

Steve paused mid-rant and frowned. “C’mon Buck, don’t say that.”

“Then shut up and I won’t get your boyfriend involved,” he snapped. 

Sam would absolutely not tolerate this shit. Steve shut up. 

Peter shook his head and guided Harley away from them as well. “I think we’re doing a team photo sometime soon.”

~~~

“I don’t even know why we have to get a team photo,” Harley grumbled after everyone stopped taking pictures. “This feels fake. The one Tony got at the event center was a thousand times better than that.”

“Tony got one at the event center?”

Harley reached for his phone. “He got a few actually.” He started flipping through them. 

One was of just the two of them when Harley had gone to grab Peter. The rest were various shots where Peter was up on Harley’s shoulders, some with the trophy and some without. 

The last one was Harley’s favorite. It was of the moment Peter looked down at him, the trophy extended above his head, and they were looking at each other like they were the only two people in the universe. 

“We make a great team, you know.”

Harley glanced back at the group still hovering around the picture-taking area. “Yeah.”

“Not just them. The two of us,” Peter said as he turned to face Harley.  _ “We _ are a good team.”

“Hell yeah we are.” Harley held up his hand. 

The high-five Peter gave him was loud. It might have even echoed. 

“Dude what the fuck? I think my hand is broken!”

He heard his mom laughing. “Did she-”

“Yeah.”

“Peter.”

“Yes dear?”

“I won’t get mad at you under one condition.”

Peter tilted his head. “What condition?”

“Go do that to Sam.”

He grinned and ran off to find the man. 

Harley walked over to his mom. “You ruined a perfectly good boyfriend. What am I supposed to do with him now that he has this power?”

Macy just patted him on the back. “I’d say it’s an improvement actually. Now come on, introduce me to the rest of your friends. I promise I won’t teach them that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cracking up yall  
> my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
